


Problemas de autocontrol

by Eve_Sparda



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Sparda/pseuds/Eve_Sparda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble AU, Chris y Jill siguen en los S.T.A.R.S. y no han tenido ningún problema con Umbrella. Chris consigue que Jill acepte salir a cenar con él, lo que no esperaba es que el camarero llegase a suponer tal molestia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problemas de autocontrol

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para Teniente Ross <3

**Problemas de autocontrol**

Chris se desabrocha los dos botones superiores de la camisa mientras el camarero sirve los platos. Aquella debería ser una velada tranquila y apacible, la primera vez que consigue convencer a Jill para ir a cenar con él después del trabajo, pero no todo está marchando como a él le gustaría. Y todo por culpa de aquel camarero que les había tocado.

Desde el momento en el que había posado sus traseros en las sillas de aquel restaurante, aquel tipo no había parado de revolotear a su alrededor dedicando sonrisas y cumplidos a Jill, que le corresponde con más sonrisas y alguna que otra risita. La última vez que se acercó por allí «para comprobar si todo era de su agrado», incluso se quedó un rato charlando con ellos… bueno, con Jill.

—¿Qué te está pareciendo la cena?

—¡Oh, está todo riquísimo!

—¡Me alegro! Si tienen cualquier queja o sugerencia no duden en llamarme, mi nombre es Carlos.

Y se marchó dedicándole un guiño. Chris estuvo a punto de tirarle un plato de su «riquísima» comida justo en esa cara de idiota.

—Qué simpático es, ¿no?

—Un amor. ¿Me disculparías un momento, Jill?

—Sí, claro —le respondió ella con una sonrisa. Chris se sintió reconfortado al ver que a la chica todavía le quedaba alguna para él.

Se dirigió al lado de los servicios, pero en cuanto vio que Jill le había perdido de vista se encaminó a las cocinas. Preguntó por su camarero y un par de cocineros le indicaron que había salido a sacar la basura por la puerta de servicio. Qué apropiado. El joven se dirigió hacia allí.

El rostro de Carlos se convirtió en un extraño tiovivo de expresiones y sentimientos cuando al girarse se dio de bruces con Chris que, apoyado contra la pared, le esperaba con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Qué hay, _Carlos_?

—¡Señor! Eh… ¿tiene… tiene algún problema con la comida?

Chris ensanchó más la sonrisa.

—Tengo algunos problemas, pero no con la comida precisamente.

Carlos se lo quedó mirando fijamente y tragó saliva. Chris podía oír cómo se le tensaban los músculos del cuello y disfruto del momento, saboreándolo. No había prisa, que él diera el primer paso.

—Supongo que no tengo por qué fingir —aclaró el camarero mientras se encogía de hombros—. Me ha parecido que su acompañante es muy atractiva, así que he decidido probar suerte. A fin de cuentas, no me parece que usted sea lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

—No te cortas ni un pelo, ¿eh? —respondió Chris, que no se creía que le hubiese dicho aquello—. Y por favor, tutéame.

Y dicho esto, Chris le lanzó un puñetazo directo a la cara. Carlos tardó exactamente un segundo en recuperarse del golpe (y de lo inesperado del movimiento) y se arrojó a por el agente, derribándolo de un empujón. Chris, que no contaba con el camarero guaperas supiese pelear, le golpeó las piernas para que cayese con él y cuando éste tocó el suelo, giró sobre sí mismo y se colocó encima de Carlos, retorciéndole el brazo. Fin del partido.

—Podría detenerte y hacer que pasaras la noche en un calabozo lleno de ratas, pero me da demasiada pereza. Pero supongo que eres lo suficientemente listo como para saber que si me vuelves a jugar alguna me inventaré cualquier cosa para encerrarte, ¿está claro?

Carlos levantó la cabeza desafiante, escupió sangre —aunque ningún diente, para descontento de Chris— y trató de zafarse sin éxito.

—Tienes un serio problema de autocontrol, ¿eh?

Por fin consiguió soltarse del agarre de Chris, se puso de pie bastante lejos de su atacante y trató de enderezarse la ropa. Cuando más o menos lo hubo conseguido, se dirigió hacia la entrada del restaurante sin mediar palabra, pero dándole un buen empujón a Chris al pasar a su lado. El agente resopló y espero a que pasasen algunos minutos antes de volver al interior del local.

Cuando Jill lo vio entrar con la ropa llena de tierra, sangre y los faldones de la camisa por fuera, abrió los ojos y ahogó una exclamación con la mano. Chris hizo caso omiso a las miradas de desaprobación del resto de comensales del restaurante y se sentó tranquilamente en su mesa. Para su satisfacción, comprobó que el camarero que vino a traerles la cuenta era un tipo larguirucho y con bigote bastante estirado. No volvió a ver a Carlos durante el resto de la velada.

—¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? —dijo Jill, que todavía no se creía el aspecto que presentaba su compañero.

—Había un tigre en el baño.

—Ya, claro —comentó la joven, arqueando la ceja.

—En serio, tuve que pelear por mi vida.

Jill, observó al nuevo camarero y ató cabos con una velocidad pasmosa. Arqueó todavía más la ceja y se echó atrás en la silla, cruzando los brazos.

—Sólo espero que el tigre quedara peor que tú.

Chris abrió los ojos, estupefacto, y estalló en carcajadas mientras abonaba la cuenta. Aquella chica nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo. Le sujetó la puerta de salida al marcharse y, antes de abandonar el local, echó un rápido vistazo para comprobar que todo estaba despejado. No quería que nadie fuese a quejarse de sus “problemas de autocontrol”. Tras cerciorarse de que el panorama estaba tranquilo, cerró la puerta y marchó tras los pasos de Jill. 


End file.
